He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Broadway Belle
Summary: AU. Cardiologist Syaoran Li is in love with her, her paintings are winning wide acclaim, and a glorious future seems all but assured. But Meiling's blissful world may not be as enchanting as it first seems.
1. The Party

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Well, here is my third attempt at a real story. It is based on the French film _À la folie... pas du tout_, directed by the talented Laetitia Colombani. It was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel. I was really inspired to write a CCS story using this plot as soon as I thought about it. I felt very strongly compelled to do this for reasons unknown. At first it'll seem to be your classic clichéd love story but you'll have to trust me when I say it's not. Just have patience and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

25, July 2005 : **Chapter 01, The Party**

* * *

Meiling's ruby eyes sparkled as she walked happily through the florist shop, admiring the lovely roses that seemed to be everywhere. There were roses of all colors- purple, pink, white, yellow, orange... but a lovely lavender rose caught Meiling's eye above all the rest. She gingerly took it from the bunch it sat with, smiling at it's beauty and inhaling it's sweet scent. This was the rose she wanted. It was perfect.

"One rose for the lovely lady?" asked the cheerful shop attendant with a knowing smile. He took it to the counter and began to wrap it up in colored paper when Meiling handed him a small piece of paper. She shyly brought her hand up to her face, moving her long raven hair behind her ears.

"Could you deliver it to this address, please?" Her bright smile wavered at the man's reply.

"I'm sorry Miss but we don't deliver such small orders." There was a hint of regret in the attendant's voice but those were the rules he was trained to follow so he wouldn't lose his job. He handed the little paper back to her..

"Oh, but sir, it's the anniversary of the day my love and I met." Meiling explained passionately. "This is a surprise for him. His birthday is coming up as well. Could you please deliver it for me?" Her expression looked so sincere and her eyes were pleading. The shop attendant shook his head with a sigh. How could he turn down such a kind young woman?

"Well, alright... But don't tell anyone about this or I could get into trouble. It'll be delivered right away." He took the address from Meiling but she took his hand and placed in it a small pastel envelope to be delivered with the flower, before leaving the store with a familiar bright smile adorning her lovely features. Outside her bicycle was waiting for her, chained to a small tree with tiny white flowers that had just begun to bloom. Just as she peddled off, the florist shop's delivery boy came out the door holding her rose and a few other orders. He plopped them down into the basket of his moped and sped off down the street.

As Meiling rode down the street, the breeze blew her long hair about and tickled her face. She whizzed around the corner where she parked her bike a few blocks down and hurried inside the lovely looking building. The walls within were lined with art work but Meiling didn't have time to look at any of it. She ran up a few flights of stairs and down a hallway, passing spectacular sculptures and other works of art until, finally, she came to a door and knocked quietly before entering.

Quietly, she walked over to the right wall where her portfolio was waiting on a shelf for her before she took her seat in the class of students, sliding her bag off her shoulder and taking her art supplies out. Today they were drawing a man, who sat reclined in the center of the room, using charcoal. Meiling smiled as she sketched away on her canvas but when the instructor came around to check on her students she didn't look as pleased.

"Meiling is that a good likeness of the man in front of you?" she asked looking a bit disappointed in her student.

"No Miss Mizuki, but isn't he handsome?" she replied in a wistful tone. The man she drew sat in the same reclined position as the one in front of her but he had shaggy dark hair rather than the long curly blonde hair of the man in front of her. The face of the man she had been drawing was also in no way similar to the face of the man she was _supposed_ to be drawing.

"Meiling, please draw the model. He and you are here for that reason. Please start over." Miss Mizuki sighed before walking away to check on her other students. Meiling let out a deep sigh before roughly drawing crude squiggles over the hair of the man she had already drawn. It looked as if a child had come and defaced a perfectly good piece of art. Being told to start over had not made her very happy at all so for the rest of the class she continued to deface her original piece with rough and sloppy work that was supposed to look like the model in front of her.

"Well class, our time is up. I'll see you all at the museum." Kaho Mizuki stated before walking back over to Meiling.

"I have exciting news for you Meiling." She said with a grin on her face. Meiling looked up feeling slightly confused. "The Board loved your portfolio, Meiling. They've decided to award you with a scholarship to this institution for the rest of your time here and a spot at the next art show." Meiling's eyes twinkled like stars at the happy news. "But now you have to make sure you follow the instructions." Kaho joked recalling that she had scolded the young woman earlier for not doing so.

"I'll do that Miss Mizuki." Meiling said with assurance, nodding her head rigorously.

"They'd like to see 15 more paintings by September so I suggest you get started right away. It could take you all Summer to get them done, but I have faith in you." Kaho instructed kindly as Meiling got up and collected her things together. She was about to walk out the door when Kaho called out a few last words. "I'm proud of you Meiling and I'm sure your father would be, too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Meiling ran up the stairs for her art class the delivery boy arrived at another building not too far away, with the rose for the one she loved. He hurried inside and up the stairs as quickly as he could to make sure he got all his other orders to their destinations on time. He passed men in white coats and decided for himself that it must have been a doctors office of some sort. On the 2nd floor he met with a young receptionist who had reddish brown hair tied up into two pigtails.

"Is Mr. Syaoran Li in?" he asked panting from the run.

"Dr. Li is right in there. You can go right in." she said politely pointing to a door on the wall behind her. The young man walked into the office, that had walls decorated in certificates along with pictures and diagrams of the human heart, quietly and found Syaoran Li reviewing some patient charts.

"Dr. Syaoran Li? I have a delivery for you." Looking up from the charts, surprise could be seen in his amber eyes. Syaoran nodded motioning for him to place whatever he had on the desk as he returned to the charts. As soon as the boy was gone, however, Syaoran looked up again and his eyebrow raised at the lavender rose that was now resting on his desk. He took it in his hands in confusion before noticing the pastel envelope nestled among the baby's breath. Pulling out the envelope, he looked for a sender's name but the only one on it was his own. Brushing that aside in his mind, he opened up the little envelope to read the note within. A smile touched his lips as he read the neatly written words on the small piece of paper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling peddled up to a small café named Twin Bells and locked her bike to the bike rack outside before running inside and throwing on an apron- standard wear for the workers.

"You're late, Missy." said a giggling voice behind her. Meiling whirled around about to burst if she couldn't share the news she had just learned.

"I got the scholarship and a place at the show! Tomoyo, the board loved my work!"

"Oh, that's awesome!" she replied giving her friend a big hug. They hopped up and down like young schoolgirls for a moment but stopped when a young girl ran up to them.

"Meiling! Hi Meiling!" Naoko Yanagisawa shouted. She was a small girl with short brown hair and large circular glasses. Tomoyo's little cousin. Meiling picked the little one up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why are you here, Naoko?" Meiling laughed.

"Mama's away so Tomoyo gets to watch me until she gets back!" Naoko chirped.

"As always. But we have fun don't we Naoko?" Tomoyo said lifting her perfectly arched eyebrows to Meiling before smiling at Naoko who nodded her head quickly. Tomoyo went off to seat the customers that had just entered leaving Meiling and Naoko alone at the counter.

"Are you gonna be famous, Meiling?" Naoko squealed in excitement.

"Who knows, but people will definitely see my art now. It's all very exciting." she replied as she sat Naoko down on one of the counter stools and picked up a glass to wash out. She put it down when she saw Tomoyo flirting with a young male customer. Naoko noticed her gaze and as if reading her mind she began to chatter away like young children do.

"His names Eriol and he's been in three times this week! Tomoyo is gonna go out on a date with him tonight and I hope I can stay with you while she goes out!" Naoko beamed at the knowledge she was able to share but quickly stopped talking when Tomoyo approached. She opened up the cash register but instead of placing money inside she took some out and put it in her pocket.

"Well, Naoko, my shifts all done so we can head on over to the book store for some of those ghost stories you told me about. Ready?" she said as she walked away briefly to hang up her apron on the wall. Naoko took this time to ask Meiling a few more questions.

"Will you sleep over tonight, Meiling? Please?"

"I can't tonight, Naoko, I'm meeting Syaoran." Meiling smiled sweetly at the thought of the man she loved.

"You're meeting him again?" Meiling only nodded in response.

"We're gonna lose her for sure if this keeps up." Tomoyo laughed as she came over and scooped Naoko up of the stool to place her on the ground. "See you tomorrow Meiling." The two waved goodbye to her as they left Twin Bells leaving Meiling to finish her own shift alone before heading off to her next job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling peered inside the glass bell jar that held a very strange looking plant within.

"It's a very rare plant that only grows in the desert. My husband gave it to me on our wedding day." said Rika Terada, formerly Rika Sasaki, who was standing behind her beaming with pride. "The only way it can survive is if it remains under that bell jar where it's kept in a constant desert like temperature. I would take it on the trip with us but I'm afraid it would die." Rika continued sounding very worried.

"You don't have to worry, Rika. I'll take very good care of it. I'll take good care of the whole house while your gone." Meiling smiled. She would be watching theTerada household while Rika and her husband, Yoshiyuki Terada, toured France, Italy, and Germany for a year.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Meiling. I hope you won't be lonely in this big house all by yourself." Rika stated in a kind tone.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me." she replied as a blush touching her cheeks laughing a bit at the comment.

"Well, I'm off then. I don't want to miss the flight.Yoshiyuki is already at the airport with everything ready to go." She smiled.

"Enjoy Europe! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything for you." Meiling called out the door as Rika got into her expensive yellow car and sped off to the airport so she wouldn't be late. It had taken her longer than she'd expected to tell Meiling how to care for all the plants in the house. As soon as the car was out of sight, Meiling walked up to the guestroom where she would be sleeping for a whole year. Her suitcase was lying on the bed and she delicately opened it up and started to unpack her clothing.

Meiling stopped when she came to a lovely black dress. She held it up to her slender form and looked in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. It seemed everything made her smile today. This was the dress she'd be wearing to the party that evening. The party where she would see her Syaoran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hired help walked about the room carrying glasses of champagne and hors d'oeuvres on small silver trays. Everyone in attendance was dressed in their very best. Men were in tuxedos and women all wore fine dresses. Meiling wandered through the crowd over to a table covered in more champagne glasses and hors d'oeuvres. She selected a glass and took a sip from it, leaning against the table with the support of her hand and looking around the room.

Yue was engaged in a conversation with a few other men about his internship at Tomoeda General, the local hospital. However he excused himself when he saw Meiling standing a few yards away. He had very strong feelings for Meiling and was fairly open about them even if those feelings weren't returned.

"Hey beautiful." he said in a husky voice. She turned around and smiled seeing her friend. "Where is your cardiologist?" he asked her. Yue knew all of Meiling affections went to him but he loved her none the less.

"He's talking shop over by the band." she laughed gesturing towards the small stage where an orchestra played for the crowd. Yue spotted him at the base of the stage talking intently with three other men.

"What a silly guy, leaving such a lovely lady all alone for any man to swoop in and whisk her off her feet." Yue said, taking a sip of Meiling's champagne before placing it down on the table and escorting her out onto the dance floor.

"It's hard to be together here. Everyone knows Syaoran's wife so we have to be sneaky." Meiling said quietly as she and Yue danced to the lovely orchestrations.

"Meiling, he's married?" Yue whispered in shock. He hadn't had a clue that the man his love was dating was already married.

"He's going to leave her soon. She's a lawyer so she has a lot of work. All I have to do is be patient and let it all fall into place, Yue." she remained quiet so nobody around could hear her words. Yue nodded and looked back at Syaoran Li. He couldn't believe Meiling was part of an affair.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Meiling said suddenly as she released Yue and hurried off the dance floor. He watched her retreating form, still stuck on her words for a few moments ago. She walked up the stairs and out into a hallway that lead to the unisex bathrooms the facility offered. Yue kept his gaze there and moments later Dr. Syaoran Li passed through his field of vision in the same direction Meiling had gone. He just sighed and walked over to the table he had seen Meiling at, grabbing a drink of his own that he downed quickly before moving on to another glass.

'Should I follow them...?' he thought to himself. Yue decided after downing half the second glass that he indeed should go see what Meiling was up to. With that he went up the stairs and into the hallway but stopped in his tracks and turned around as both Syaoran and Meiling rounded the corner.

"See you later." Syaoran told her and Meiling smiled brightly as she told him the same. Syaoran kept walking but Meiling stopped, spotting Yue facing the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Yue what are you doing up here?" she questioned as she walked over to him.

"I uh..." Yue held out the half empty glass of champagne in his hand, thinking fast. "I wanted to bring you some champagne."

"Oh, thank you." she smiled and took the glass taking a sip before continuing on her way back to the stairs with Yue in tow. She looked around the room and spotted Syaoran but he was shaking hands with the gentlemen he had been speaking with and getting ready to leave.

"Well, shall we continue our dance?" Yue asked expectantly but Meiling's hurried reply crushed that idea.

"I've gotta get going. Some other time, Yue." and with that she was off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling smiled at Syaoran who smiled back. Nat 'King' Cole's "L.O.V.E." playing on the car radio set the mood perfectly. Unfortunately the ride was over all to soon as the car entered the driveway.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can…

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! Let me know your thoughts :)  
_10 reviews says update quicker. Don't be shy, ya'll._ **

**If you do know this story please don't give anything away through your reviews for the sake of the others like me out there that read the reviews of stories they read. If you do want to say something that my be a spoiler then please give fair warning that you are giving one. Also, feel free to ask questions in your reviews. If the answers don't give away important details that will come to light later on I will gladly post them down here at the end of each chapter :)**

**Oh and just a heads up, this story is going to be about 10 chapters including an epilogue.**


	2. A Message for Syaoran

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feedback. I hope you enjoy chapter 2! This story may seem to be getting off slowly but it should definately pick up within the next few chapters. Until then, please be patient with me. You can check up on this fics status via my user profile where I'll keep everyone posted.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

30, July 2005 : **Chapter 02, A Message for Syaoran**

**

* * *

**

Meiling drew feverishly on a large piece of paper in the living room of her 'home'. "L.O.V.E." was on repeat in the CD player as she remembered the night before. Meiling had many small sketches around her feat, all of just about the same thing. They were early drafts of her newest painting. It featured a very familiar looking man with a woman wrapped in his arms. Syaoran, holding her close, both with serene smiling faces. She sighed as she sat back to take in her work. It really was a piece of beautiful art. But she wanted to draw more of him. She loved to draw him. With that thought Meiling packed up her art supplies and headed towards the park where she knew he would be.

She found an empty bench with a perfect view of her favorite man playing with his golden retriever Kero like his did every Sunday in that same place. They always played fetch first and then would just relax in the grass, soaking up the sun. The children Meiling could see behind him playing on a giant penguin slide brought a smile to her lips. She couldn't wait until she and Syaoran had children of their own. Unfortunately she had to keep her distance for the time being while his wife, Sakura, could be lurking anywhere. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered the gift she had made for him. Immediately she pulled out her cell phone to call Tomoyo.

The phone rang a few times before a sleepy Tomoyo answered.

"...Hello?"

"Tomoyo? It's Meiling! I need your help with something. Bring your car and meet me in front of my apartment! See you then!" Meiling hung up without giving Chiharu a chance to respond.

Tomoyo groggily got up out of bed after a late night with her new found love interest Eriol. She dressed quickly and gave a kiss to the napping Naoko before walking right out the door of her apartment and down to her car. Naoko was old enough to know not to open the door for anyone and behave home alone when she woke up.

About 15 minutes later she was knocking on Meiling's door but there was no answer.

"Meiling?" she called against the door but she heard nothing inside. A tap on her shoulder caused Tomoyo to whirl around where she was met with Meiling's grinning face.

"You need to help me deliver a painting, Tomoyo! It's to big to take on my bike so we can use your car. Got it?" Meiling winked at Tomoyo who merely nodded as Meiling unlocked her apartment door. The other painting she had finally finished was still in there. She didn't want to move it to Rika's home before it was completely dry but she was sure it was dry enough to drop off at his office now.

It was around 6:30 when Tomoyo finally pulled up alongside the large office building situated on a quiet Tomoeda street. It had taken them forever to get the painting down the narrow stairs of the apartment building but they got it down an into the car safely.

All of the offices were closed at 6 but the front door remained open until seven, just incase anyone who worked within had forgotten something. Hardly anyone even worked on a Sunday but the few that did had office hours until 6. Meiling and Tomoyo loaded the large painting out of the car and carefully into the building. The stairs were wider so it was much easier to get it up a few flights. Finally Meiling led Tomoyo over to a door with a plaque that read "Dr. Syaoran Li, Cardiologist".

"We'll just leave it here to surprise him in the morning" She squealed as the gently set the painting down in front off the door for Syaoran to find the next morning when he came in to work. On brown paper that covered the painting, very large and neat letters read "For Dr. Syaoran Li."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Kaho Mizuki stood with her class in front of an elegant painting explaining why it belonged in the museum and what was so wonderful about it. Meiling tried to pay attention but she simply couldn't get her mind off of Syaoran. She wanted to know if he had received the painting she left him. Without a word she slipped off to a pay phone since cell phones weren't allowed within the museum.

She dialed the number of Syaoran's office and after two rings his secretary, Chiharu, answered.

"Dr. Syaoran Li's office. How may I help?" she said in a cheerful rehearsed voice.

"Well... I'm Dr. Li's friend and I just wanted to know if he received my painting."

"Oh yes, he certainly did! It's in his office right now. Well done. Everyone on the floor was admiring it this morning." Chiharu's cheerful voice was always intact. She never sounded unhappy when she spoke with one of Dr. Li's friends or patients. "I'd put you through to him but he's with a patient at the moment. Should I have him call you?"

"Oh no no," Meiling shook her head even though Chiharu couldn't see her. "I'll be seeing him tonight for his birthday. Thanks anyway!" Meiling's words matched Chiharu's cheerful tone.

"Have a good day, Miss." Chiharu said before hanging up the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 8:00 Meiling applied some pink blush to her cheeks and a vibrant red lipstick to her lips before adding some eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. She wanted to look her very best for Syaoran's birthday. She smiled at her reflection when she was satisfied before grabbing her purse and plopping herself down on the couch to wait for his arrival. She touched her hair lightly so as to fix it but not mess it up. She adjusted the sleeves of her lovely red sweater and straightened her black skirt…

Around 9:00 Meiling finally slumped over on the couch. Crickets were chirping outside and the reservation she had made was no longer any good. Syaoran had never come for her. She felt a pang in her heart as she got up to wash the makeup off her face and change into her pajamas. Why had he not come? She simply had no clue what had happened as she went over it in her mind laying in bed. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she pulled a longgreen scarf from her nightstand and inhaled its scent. She remembered the day she had met her love. How he had smiled down on her and given her a beautiful lavender rose. It smelled so sweet and brought a bright smile to her face. It was love at first sight, just as the rose's color suggested. Meiling held the scarf close and stroked it with her thumb as she slowly fell into a dream world.

She had no idea that right then Syaoran lay awake in bed, held in the arms of his sleeping wife, Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know how you can stand sneaking around with the person you love. I'd want to be way out in the open." Tomoyo said as she and Meiling walked down the street.

"Well, it's not easy for him either." Meiling stated defensivly. "Have you heard from your aunt, Tomoyo?" she wanted to change the subject, still hurting after being stood up.

"Not yet but she'll call soon, as always. And then she'll be back." Tomoyo replied whisfully as she moved a stray piece of hair from her face. "I got a letter today though. Welfare wants to take Naoko away from her. They're checking me out to see if I am fit to be her guardian."

"You'd better behave!" Meiling replied as she ruffled Tomoyo's hair with a laugh before stopping in her tracks infront of the local key store.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back out." she said as she ran inside. The man within had just finished making a copy of the key she had given him. He placed a small tag on the key ring with it for her to write on as was done with every key. She took the replica happily and grabbed a pen with which she wrote 'Syaoran' on the tag. Just as she finished there was tapping on the store window.

Tomoyo had been pacing about outside when she spotted Syaoran walking down the street. Meiling saw and hastily grabbed the two keys and ran out of the shop. She grabbed Tomoyo and dragged her along as she ran to catch up with Syaoran who was walking rather fast. As they got closer Meiling slowed down to a very fast walk. The walk was, however, halted when a name was hear being called out from Syaoran's lips.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he ran up to a woman who was dressed in a black dress suit. She was ascending the stairs of the court house when he called her. A small smile touched her lips as he reached her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Meiling, who is that?" Tomoyo said in a very confused tone. She had no idea what was going on. She looked over to see her friend glaring at the woman Syaoran had just kissed.

"His wife." she said in a calouse tone before storming off the way they'd come. Tomoyo looked back at the woman and now that Syaoran was walking arm in arm with her you could see that the she, Sakura, was obviously pregnant.

Tomoyo quickly ran after Meiling and found her writing on someone's windshield with a metalic silver marker.

"Meiling, what are you doing!" she cried

"I'm leaving him a message. He'l know." she said through grated teeth. Tomoyo eyed the message her friend had written and read it softly to herself.

"'Don't let her keep us apart.'"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling stormed into Tomoyo's small apartment and finally plopped down at the kitchen table after a significant amount of pacing.

"Meiling she looked very pregnant. Do you have any idea what your doing?" Tomoyo said in a concerned voice.

"She's just using the baby to trap him!" Meiling cried. "She doesn't try to hide her pregnant belly at all! She just doesn't want Syaoran to leave her!" tears were streaming down Meiling's cheeks.

"Meiling, put yourself in his shoes. Would you leave your wife and child for a student?" Tomoyo asked gingerly so as not to upset Meiling any further.

"You don't understand Tomoyo." Meiling looked her right in the eyes with the most serious expression Tomoyo had ever seen. "This isn't just some affair. This is real love. We care for each other very much."

"But Meiling, there's a baby now." she replied quietly. Meiling put her head in her hands.

"You couldn't possibly understand. You just go from guy to guy. This is serious." Meiling choked. Tomoyo didn't know what else to do so she just hugged her friend and let her cry on her shoulder.

"You're welcome to sleep here tonight. I'm sure Naoko would love that..." she said quietly.

"I don't know... What is Syaoran were to stop by?" Meiling replied.

"Then to bad for him. Maybe it'll make him think." she said looking Meiling directly in the eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran knocked on the door of the house where Meiling was supposed to be staying. He waited for a moment before peaking in the window to see if he could spot anyone inside. With a frustrated grunthe knocked again but when nobody answered he hopped of thestoop and went to his car.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to red lantern, Kenny's grounded all the time, asn water, DreamerDust, and JovianShe-Wolf for reviewing the first chapter.**

**Kenny's grounded all the time, I'm glad you like Yue because I was a little nervous about what people would think of him in the position that I put him in. Yes, Sakura is around in this story. She'll be more prominent later on.**

DreamerDust, I'm a serious Syaoran and Sakura shipper as well ;)

**I'm glad you guys are looking forward to a Syaoran/Meiling fic but I'm surprised nobody said he's being a jerk cheating on Sakura, lol.**


	3. A Dream Trip

**Authors Note: ****Hey folks. I'm sorry if you still feel the story is going slowly but I think you'll understand a little better what I'm doing by Chapter 5. Till then, patience is a virtue! Don't forget, you can check up on this fics status (as well as that of my other fics) via my journal that is linked through my user profile. That's where I'll keep everyone posted on what's up! I'll also be posting reviewer replies there whenever I post a chapter because I can no longer do it here. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

******I'm thinking I may change the rating of this fic to M because I just read about someone's story getting deleted for having to many curse words and I don't know how many is too many. There are definitely some curse words to come. Would any of my readers be upset if I changed the rating? Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

15, August 2005 : **Chapter 03, A Dream Trip**

* * *

"When I was a little girl I live with my father in his little art studio. I always wanted a pet but every time I would ask my father would say the same thing- 'We can'tMeiling. It's fur will get in my paintings.' So, one day I had finally had enough and decided to make myself a kitty." Meiling said matter of factly. Naoko giggled at the story she was being told. Meiling tucked the young girl into her bed and continued on with her story.

"I collected cloth and buttons from anywhere I could to create my little kitty. I even used grains of rice to make its claws." Meiling formed a claw with her index finger to emphasize her point and watched as Naoko listened intently waiting for more. "His name was Suppi and whenever I was sad I would pet him and feel better. Everyone else saw it as a young girl's piece of art or a toy but to me he was my pet kitty." Meiling gave Naoko a kiss on the forehead and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face before leaving the room and slipping under the sheets next to Tomoyo.

Meiling lay awake next to her slumbering friend. Her head was congested with to many thoughts. She looked at a coat rack in the bedroom and was taken aback when she gave it a second glance and it had suddenly turned into Syaoran's wife, Sakura. She stood there in her nightgown, rubbing her pregnant belly and looking back at Meiling with a small smile touching her lips. Meiling glared at what she saw and rolled over onto her stomach, smooshing her face into the pillow to block out what taunted her.

About two hours after the sun had reared it's ugly head, Tomoyo finally got out of bed. She really wasn't such a morning person and 7 AM was not a fun time of day. However, she had to work an earlier shift at the cafe. Tomoyo walked into the kitchen were she found Naoko sitting at the kitchen table reading the book of ghost stories she had bought for her with the money she took from Twin Bells.

"You aren't scared of those things?" Tomoyo laughed remembering when she had been Naoko's age. "Have you seen Meiling?" When Tomoyo had woken up Meiling was nowhere to be found.

"She went somewhere on your moped." Naoko replied in a monotone voice, not taking her eyes from the book. "She said she'd give it back later at work." She continued as Tomoyo sat down with a bowl of cereal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo rushed about the small cafe doing double duty. Meiling was two hours late and she was ready to scream if the manager, Takashi Yamazaki, yelled at her one more time about her friend's tardiness. She figured Meiling was off doing work for her portfolio to impress the board and have something nice for the upcoming art exhibition. Unfortunately that was no excuse for their manager who was truly in a fowl mood that day due to his girlfriend's boss being a jerk to her and upsetting her. Tomoyo was cleaning a table when she looked out the window to see Meiling pull up on her moped. Her moped with a newly crushed front.

"Oh my God." she said dropping her rag and running out to see what had happened. "Meiling! My-my moped!"

"I'm sorry..." she replied looking down at her shoes that had suddenly become very interesting. "Someone ran into me... I promise you I'll pay to have it fixed.." she continued quietly. It was then that Tomoyo noticed Meiling's elbow was bleeding pretty profusely.

"Oh no, let's get you inside. Does it hurt?" she asked pointing to the injured elbow. Unfortunately before they could make it inside, their Takashi stepped out. With an exasperated groan he looked at the duo and then at Meiling's arm.

"Figures you won't be able to carry trays of food now, damnit Meiling. That's it! I'm hiring a new waitress." He stormed back inside in a huff and Tomoyo followed begging him to reconsider. Meiling stood where she was nursing her elbow. Yue was an intern at a hospital. She'd call him to help her out.

Within half an hour she was back in Rika's house with Yue finishing stitching and bandaging her up.

She needed a sling to rest her elbow but he didn't have one with him. Using some creative thinking he grabbed a longgreen scarf from Meiling's night stand to use as a makeshift sling.

"There we are..." he said as he tied it shut. Meiling gave him a small smile but quickly looked back down. "What's up?" he asked with concern written across his face.

"It's nothing." she said but she continued looking down.

"Does that belong to Syaoran?" he asked pointing to the scarf that now held her arm at ease. She merely nodded in reply. Yue felt increasingly frustrated about his friend's relationship with this married man. He threw his medical supplies back in his bag before speaking again.

"I heard about his wife. A miscarriage at five months... She must be feeling pretty horrible." he said feeling much sympathy for the woman who had lost the baby that was once growing inside her. Meiling didn't pay much attention to him but looked at the strange desert plant before getting up and picking up some brochures from next to it and plopping herself back down next to Yue with a smile.

"Syaoran and I are going to Hong Kong!" she said excitedly. "A dream trip, really. He just suggested it and of course I said yes." she sighed happily. Yue just zipped his bag shut and without looking at her he said what had been eating at his mind.

"Meiling don't believe everything he says." His words caused her face to lose it's grin as she looked down at the brochures and then up into his silver eyes. Her own piercing red eyes looking slightly angered.

"What else can I believe in, Yue?"

"Me." he said looking sincerely into her eyes but when she made no attempt he looked down and picked up his things and stood.

"He can do your next bandages when these are no good." Yue said as he headed for the door. "Tell him I used cleansing gel on your elbow." and with those words he was out the door leaving Meiling alone with her thoughts. She looked back down at the brochures and decided to lay them out across the coffee table so she could better plan their trip.

In the Li household things were not so happy. A bruised and teary eyed Sakura held a key up to Syaoran's face confronting him about what it was for. Why his name was on the tag. Sakura threw the key to the ground in tears before running into their bedroom to gather her clothing, with Syaoran shouting about how he had no idea where the key came from trailing behind him. Sakura threw her clothing into a bag and zipped it up as she walked out the front door of their home and slammed it behind her, leaving Syaoran alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling stood in front of a full length mirror, dressed in a bridal gown. Rika's bridal gown. She was trying it on in anticipation of when she would walk down the aisle to meet Syaoran at the head of the church where they would be wed. Twirling about she stopped at the family photo albums where she looked at all the photos of Yoshiyuki and Rika smiling and laughing on their wedding day and on other happy occasions. She had to tell someone of the wonderful news, so she quickly shed the bridal gown from her slender form and dressed back in her normal clothing.

She ran outside feeling as if she would burst and pedaled her bike as quickly as she could to Tomoyo's apartment.

"It happened!" Meiling said full of glee as Tomoyo opened the door.

"What happened, Meiling?" Tomoyo replied in confusion.

"They fought and she left him!" Meiling's voice kept the same happy tone as she give her friend a tight hug. "Our week in Hong Kong will be so wonderful! I've already got the tickets and everything is set! Would you mind watering Rika's plants for me while we're gone, Tomoyo? We leave in a couple days."

"What's all this?" came a male voice and suddenly a handsome -and very shirtless- man with tousled blue hair and silver rimmed glasses appeared in the doorway beside Tomoyo.

"Uh, Eriol this is Meiling. Meiling, Eriol." Tomoyo introduced quickly feeling a bit embarrassed for Meiling catching her with her new and half dressed boyfriend. Meiling gave each of them a tight hugbefore she ran off to finish planning the wonderful trip to Hong Kong. They both stared wide eyed at her joyous retreating form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling stood in the airport alone looking out the window as planes took off, one by one. Her flight was scheduled as on time and everything was going ever so smoothly.

"Oh, gosh, sorry." a young woman in pigtails apologized after bumping into Meiling, inher rush to catch her flight. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Not a problem." She smiled and continued tolook around for her Syaoran but he was nowhere in sight within the large crowd of people. He was probably just running a bit late. She sat down on one of the terminal benches, feeling bright eyed and bushy tailed. Their dream vacation was so very close.

and yet so far...

Meiling looked around, holding back her tears as the final boarding call was made for their flight to Hong Kong... and Syaoran was still not there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat on his couch, stroking Kero's soft head with one hand and supporting his own head over his knees with the other. He eyebrows were furrowed together for he was deep in thought.Suddenly he snapped upgrabbing his jacket and heading out leaving Kero barking for more attention behind him. He jumped in his car and sped off down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked quickly to a payphone since she had left her cell phone at Rika's so nobody could disturb her on her trip. She dialed the number she knew so well briskly and placed the phone against her ear. One... Two... Three rings... No answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran got out of his car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door a few times before he began calling her name.

"Sakura!" he knocked again before calling out to her once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed by and the airport became a rather desolate place. Meiling continued to look around holdingonto a shred of hope that Syaoran was still coming. Finally she picked up her suit case and began to walk towards an exit as itbegan to thunder. Meiling walked all the way home in the rain, not caring that she was soaked to the bone. She stopped on a bridge in deep thought, nearing the edge and looking down into the murky waters below before throwing her suitcase in with all her might and watching as it was carried away with the current. Then she continuedon her way back to her 'home'.

When she finally reached the house she went inside and sat on the couch just staring at the phone, willing it to ring. She brought the scarf that Syaoran had given her to her nose and inhaled it's scent as she sat alone in the dark, completely unaware of the leaves falling from Rika's beloved desert plant. It was dying. All of Rika's plants were dying if not already dead. Her home was a mess, as if a tornado had gone through.

Meiling simply lay on the couch waiting for the phone to ring. And finally it did. She picked it up in a hurry.

"Syaoran?"

"Meiling? It's Rika. How are things at the house?" Rika asked kindly. Meling looked around at the terrible mess.

"Everything's great." she lied.

"You haven't had any leaking problems have you? We had it fixed before we left but-" Meiling hung up the phone and yanked it's cord right out of the wall. And she ran. She ran to Syaoran's home where she saw him through the window, wandering about with Sakura and Keroin tow. Meiling felt her heart shatter into pieces and her breathing became ragged as she stood outside his picket fence, looking in through the window. Her eyes were filled with pain and she ran away as fast as she could. 'How could he do this to me...'

Meiling bolted up the stairs and pulled Rika's wedding dress out of the closet. She threw it down on the bed where she began to destroy it, tearing it apart in her pain. But it wasn't enough... She took out Rika's photo albums and began to tear apart any pictures of she and Yoshiyuki. She scratched out their smiling faces and ripped the pictures to shreds before heading back downstairs to look at her painting. The painting of Syaoran holding her in his arms.

Dipping her largest brush into a container of black pain, she began to slather it across the beautiful piece of art in rough strokes until it was completely covered. Howevernothing she did gave her anyrelief. Finally, she approached the exotic desert plant. Grasping the bell jar, she lifted it and dropped it on the floor where it shattered into many tiny pieces. She stared at the small dying plant for a moment before wrapping her fingers around its base and pulling.Pulling it up out of the dirt, roots and all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yue, she thinks he's testing her. She thinks he still loves her." Tomoyo confided in Yue as they walked down the hospital hallway, where he was on a break. "She hasn't left the house. She's just been waiting for him day and night!"

"What about him?" Yue questioned looking directly into her amethyst eyes that seemed so troubled.

"She hasn't heard a word from him. Not one word..." was Tomoyo's soft reply. Yue stopped walking and looked at her.

"I gotta go." hebit outbefore bolting down the hall leaving Tomoyo alone. She ran her fingers through her long violet hair and heaved a heavy sigh before turing around to go home.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! Let me know your thoughts :)  
_10 reviews says update quicker. Don't be shy, ya'll._ **

**Thanks to asn water, DreamerDust, Kenny's grounded all the time, JovianShe-Wolf, and platinumwish for reviewing.**


	4. Nakuru Akizuki

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Don't forget, you can check up on this fics status (as well as that of my other fics) via my writing journal that is linked through my user profile. That's where I'll keep everyone posted on what's up! I'll also be posting reviewer replies there whenever I post a chapter because I can no longer do it here. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Quick request for my readers. If you see any errors in my fics, please let me know so I can go back and fix it. I know errors really bother some people so I'd like to have as few as possible. Thanks!**

**Special Dedication: **Kenny's grounded all the time :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

28, August 2005 : **Chapter 04, Nakuru Akizuki**

* * *

Yue sat in a waiting room, waiting to be called. When it finally was he took a deep breath and entered the office where Syaoran was waiting. 

"You can have a seat right there." he said kindly, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Yue sat and Syaoran picked up a piece of paper. After looking it over briefly he gave Yue a small nod and looked up. "I don't believe I've seen you here before. What's the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing with me, sir," came Yue's ever so serious reply.

"Oh? Than who?" Syaoran was slightly confused as to why the young man was there.

"A girl... A girl that you used and dumped. Does that ring any bells, Doctor?" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed together as Yue continued to speak, leaning towards him. "I love her and I will _not_ sit around a let you treat her like that!" His silver eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw a shred realization dawn Syaoran's face.

"I didn't dump her. I was fair to her. I warned her that it couldn't go on the way it was." came Syaoran's matter of fact response. "Now, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." he said motioning to the door. But Yue wasn't ready to go. He got up and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Well she didn't understand and it's driving her crazy!" he shouted. "You're destroying her career! Why don't you get some balls and tell her to her face!" Syaoran stood and walked around his desk towards a fuming Yue.

"I'm sorry she didn't understand," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "but I have nothing to say to her. Now you need to leave. I have patients waiting for me." Syaoran headed towards the door and opened it waiting for Yue to leave his office. As Yue walked to the door he stopped right in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're a real creep."

"Sure." Syaoran bit back. As he walked out of the office he shoved a stack of papers off the secretary's desk before looking back.

"You coward."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling stood at the base of the stairs elegant stairway. She was at the college for medical and science students where she knew Yue would be. He caught her eye as he walked down the stairs, speaking with someone about a class. However when she caught his eye he told the other boy he would see him in class and walked directly over to her.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, noticing he looked a bit flustered . He nodded in silence. "Yue, I need to talk to you. It's very important." She led him to a bench out in the courtyard where they could sit and talk. "You're right, Yue. I really need to forget about him." She said, looking him in the eyes. She moved closer and whispered in his ear. "But I need your help."

"Really?" came his equally quiet, albeit surprised, reply. She nodded.

"I want to give him a sort of farewell present. What I need is..." Meiling continued to whisper in Yue's ear so only he could hear the words that made his eyes widen to about twice their normal size.

"What do you need _that_ for?" came his shocked reply.

"Don't worry about that-"

"I can't do this." He said cutting her off and getting up but she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt holding him there

"Trust me." she said softly.

"That's impossible, Meiling. I can't." he said as he walked away, but he stopped turning back to see her still sitting on the bench. Heaving a sigh he walked back to her. "I'll... find a way..." He ran his fingers through his white hair and sat down beside her again, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling and Yue looked together into the small white box Yue had brought her.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." he warned but Meiling didn't care. She just smiled.

"Don't worry." she said as she closed the box back up and walked back inside through the living room into the kitchen. Yue followed but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked around at the mess and all the dead plants.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"Oh, I still have to clean up." Meiling stated from the kitchen, as if nothing were wrong. She walked over to the freezer and opened it up to place the box inside. Yue looked around confused. He saw a pile of dishes and tea cups on the floor with candle sticks and salt & pepper shakers.

"Was there a table there?" he asked wondering what his friend had been doing.

"Oh, I sold it. I bought the Hong Kong tickets for Syaoran and I with the money." she smiled. Yue turned around to face her.

"Meling you can't do that!" he shouted, appalled by his friends behavior.

"Well, I'll buy it back. I just pawned it." she said rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the spot where there had once been a table.

"You're nuts. He's driving you nuts. Give that back to me!" He said running into the kitchen, towards the freezer but Meiling forcefully grabbed him and put herself between him and it.

"I can't let him destroy me, Yue! Didn't you tell me that?" Yue's breath was forced as he looked Meiling in the eyes. "It's that last thing I'll do, then I swear I'll never mention him again. That's a promise." She whispered in his ear. He stood for a moment before pushing her back against the fridge and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-- they get over 10,00 visitors a year." came the TV reporters voice as Meiling sliced through Syaoran's scarf with a box cutter. Suddenly, however, the television caught her attention. "Tonight's second feature is on the Tsubasa Art Gallery in Tokyo. In September they will be holding an exhibition of rising young artists' work-"

Meiling switched the channel but found she wasn't happy with the one she came to when she saw a man take a woman in his arms and kiss her passionately. She switched again only to find a couple kissing on the beach. She growled at the television set and switched again, coming to the weather report of another news station. She continued cutting up the green fabric but more words caught her attention.

"Today a cardiologist was accused of assault and battery in his office. Dr. Syaoran Li's patient," Meiling turned up the volume, "A Miss Nakuru Akizuki, filed a complaint against Li for an alleged assault. Today Li will be questioned by the police and our reporter is on the spot." The image on the screen went for the news anchor to the reporter on the street, asking Syaoran questions.

"Dr. Li, how do answer these accusations?" Syaoran looked terribly worried and upset as he tried to walk away from the reporter that kept pressing him for answers. "Dr Li, did you assault the patient?" Meiling watched the TV intently. "Is your career over, Dr. Li? Please, Doctor!" Syaoran would not answer any questions and looked almost like a lost little boy. The a woman, Nakuru Akizuki, appeared on the screen. "I'll won't stop until I get that brute struck off the medical register!" she shouted. Meiling's eyes narrowed as the woman continued. "I'm very influential. I can do it." she said nodding her head. "I'll see that the man never practices again!" Meiling's expression became dangerous as she listened to the woman speak.

"You bitch." she sneered as she got up off the floor and walked over to the computer and began to type away. Suddenly, Nakuru Akizuki's address came up on to the screen. Meiling smirked and shut off the computer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat with Naoko at the kitchen table as the early rays of sun filtered in through the window blinds. Once again Naoko was engrossed in a book of ghost stories, swinging her feet back and forth happily as she read. Tomoyo was feeling rather engrossed in her muffin until the radio started to play the news.

"This is Radio Tokyo, broadcasting live from the Tokyo Tower. It is 8 am and it looks like a day of sunny skies so you better get outside!" came the announcers voice.

"Naoko would you stop reading and eat your breakfast?" Tomoyo chided seeing that Naoko hadn't touched her cereal. "It'll get warm on you. Warm milk in cereal is disgusting."

"I'm getting to the good part..." she mumbled eating a spoonful of cereal and then returning to the story.

"And here is some more on the news regarding the cardiologist, Dr. Syaoran Li." came the announcers voice. Tomoyo turned to the radio and adjusted the volume to be louder. "Nakuru Akizuki, who filed suit against him was found dead in her home early this morning." Tomoyo let a small gasp escape her lips. "She had a serious heart condition that may have been agitated by a scuffle, causing her a fatal heart attack." Tomoyo felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to go see if Meiling knew anything. "Police say it took place only hours after her fight with Dr. Li and they will continue to investigate-"

"Naoko, wait here, ok? Be good." she told the small girl in an urgent tone. Tomoyo grabbed her jacket and hurried out the door. Finally after running for what seemed like ages, and wishing her moped wasn't busted, she reached the Terada house and knocked on the door. Meiling answered after a moment and Tomoyo was taken back by the large bruise that adorned her cheek.

"Meiling! What happened to you?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I fell." came her quick reply as she smiled it off. Moving aside she allowed Tomoyo to come in but her eyes narrowed when a police car drove by before she closed the door behind them.

"What happened in here?" came a stunned Tomoyo's voice as she looked at the disarray around her. "Look at the plants. Did you do this? Meiling-" her words were cut off when the door bell rang. Meiling didn't budge and the door bell rang again. "You should get that, Meiling. Open up." she said quietly looking her friend in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, Meiling went to the door and opened it to find two police officers.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Detective Wei Wang." said the elderly man as he flashed his badge to her. "Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?"

"Of course." she replied as if nothing were out of the ordinary, moving aside to allow him entrance. Wei looked around at the messy room he entered, raising an eyebrow at the mess.

"Would you like something to drink?" Meiling offered kindly. Wei shook his head and eyed her suspiciously.

"May I ask what happened to your cheek?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs. I was carrying down some laundry and I slipped." her voice didn't waver one bit. It sounded so matter of fact.

"Do you know Dr. Syaoran Li?"

"Why, yes i do." Meiling smiled at the elderly man standing before her.

"One of his patients was found dead."

"Yes, I heard. That's awful." Meiling shook her head with a sigh.

"Where were you between 8 and 10 pm yesterday evening?" Wei asked Meiling, once again eyeing her bruise once again.

"I was here in the house with Tomoyo." Meiling said pointing to Tomoyo who's eyes widened slightly in shock, but Detective Wang didn't notice. "We were tidying up." She noticed Wei's suspicious glance around the room and continued with a small laugh. "We're not quite done yet."

"Was the doctor home last night?" He continued to question her.

"Yea, as far as I know." she nodded. "He called me around 10. Right Tomoyo?" she said directing her attention to the pale girl standing across the room. Tomoyo merely nodded and averted her lavender eyes to the floor, still feeling utterly shocked and confused.

"Did he act strangely at all?" Meiling briskly shook her head in response. "Well... Thank you." Wei said as he began to move past her. Before exiting the house he turned back to Meiling, handing her a business card. "If you remember anything, let me know."

"Of course." she smiled as she saw them out the door.

"Oh, and be careful on those stairs." He walked out to the car leaving Meiling alone in the doorway. Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand, breathing heavily. How could Meiling have pulled her into the mess? Meiling shut the door and walked back in picking up a small box off the ground.

"Did you do it?" Tomoyo whispered.

"What?"

"You went to her home and you killed her?" Tomoyo's eyes looked frightened and her words came out barely audibly. "No, it was Li. Did he ask you to do that!"

"No, it was me." Meiling said defensively as she walked to Tomoyo, still holding the cardboard box. "I wanted her to drop the charges. We fought and she fell but it'll all be ok. Look," she said pulling a candelabra from the box, "I took some things to make it look like a robbery. Everything will be fine."

"Meiling, are you crazy?" Tomoyo asked walking past Meiling. "We have to go to the police." she said picking up the business car that Meiling had dropped onto the floor.

"I can't let you do that." Meiling replied in a low voice.

"Meiling, we'll go together. You have to." Meiling took the card from Tomoyo's hands and ripped it in half.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll tell how much you steal from Twin Bells." she walked close to Tomoyo and her tone was deathly serious. "It would be to bad if you lost your job and Naoko had to go live in a foster home. She's so sweet. I'm sure any family would gladly take her. Though I doubt you'd ever see her again."

"You wouldn't do that to Naoko." Tomoyo felt as if she couldn't breathe but Meiling nodded and continued.

"I _would_ do it. I'd do anything for Syaoran. No one is going to take him away from me." her voice had become jagged and frightening. "Not you, or Naoko, or anybody." Tomoyo pushed past Meiling needing to leave that house immediately. But before she opened the door she turned around sadly to face Meiling.

"He doesn't even love you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling came up to Syaoran's house where there were flashes of light everywhere coming from the police cars and photographers. Syaoran was being dragged out of his home by two officers. He still looked to be a lost young boy. The officers directed him down to a car but before the could shove him in, a woman ran up shouting. Meiling's breathe caught in her throat.

"Wait! Officer, I'm his lawyer!" Sakura shouted as she ran to her husband. "Let me speak with him." The officers let Syaoran go and the couple walked a few feet away from the crowd. All eyes were on them.

"Syaoran don't say anything until I get there." Sakura told him and he nodded assuring her that he wouldn't. Sakura held his hands in her own as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Meiling could hear her own heart beat in her ears.

"Okay." Syaoran's small response finally came and Sakura placed her hands on his cheeks, tip toeing to kiss him. Suddenly Syaoran was pulled away by the officers and his words to Sakura were barely audible but Meiling heard them clear as day, ringing in her ears.

"I love you."

Syaoran was loaded into the police car and the door was shut behind him. He looked out the window longingly at his wife and Meiling's jaw tightened. She began to shake as the car pulled off onto the road and out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the gas burners on the stove were turned on as high as they would go. Meiling shut the kitchen door and placed a towel across the space between the floor and the door before she lay down on the cool tile. Her heart beat continued to sound in her ears. Slowly, she closed her eyes and the heartbeat began to slow down...

_____________________**

* * *

**_

Thanks sooo much to Kenny's grounded all the time, platinumwish, and fallenmad for adding _He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not _to their favorites! I got warm fuzzies when I saw :)

Thanks to asn water, Kenny's grounded all the time, platinumwish, fallenmad, JovianShe-Wolf, and princess-fiora for reviewing _HLM...HLMN_! I really appreciate it :)

Thanks to fallenmad for adding _HLM...HLMN_ to her alerts!


	5. Rewind

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you. I hope it starts to make things clearer! Don't forget that you can always ask questions if you're feeling confused and I'll answer them as best I can without giving too much away. Just check out my journal with each update. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

01,September 2005 : **Chapter 05, Rewind**

* * *

Meiling's ruby eyes sparkled as she walked happily through the florist shop, admiring the lovely roses that seemed to be everywhere. There were roses of all colors- purple, pink, white, yellow, orange... but a lovely lavender rose caught Meiling's eye above all the rest. She gingerly took it from the bunch it sat with, smiling at it's beauty and inhaling it's sweet scent. This was the rose she wanted. It was perfect.

"One rose for the lovely lady?" asked the cheerful shop attendant with a knowing smile. He took it to the counter and began to wrap it up in colored paper when Meiling handed him a small piece of paper. She shyly brought her hand up to her face, moving her long raven hair behind her ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi, the florist's delivery boy hopped on his moped after putting the flowers in his basket and took off to make his first delivery of the day. It wasn't to far off so he arrived shortly after he left. His day was just starting but Syaoran Li's had already begun. His first patient was Miss Nakuru Akizuki who he expected to walk through his door at any moment. Instead a young delivery boy came in.

"Dr. Syaoran Li? I have a delivery for you." Without looking up from the charts Syaoran nodded motioning for him to place whatever he had on the desk. As soon as the boy was gone Syaoran looked up, raising his eyebrows at the lavender rose that had been placed on his desk. He took it in his hands in confusion before noticing the pastel envelope that was nestled among the baby's breath. He took it out and opened the note within, smiling at the neatly written words on the small piece of paper.

My heart is yours forever...

"Good morning, Dr. Li." said Nakuru Akizuki.

"Have a seat." he said kindly as he always did. Syaoran's day was off to a nice start. Nakuru eyed the rose and smiled giving Syaoran a raised eyebrow.

"Has someone been spoiling you, Dr. Li?"

"My wife." he smiled as he leaned onto his desk. "So, what is it today?"

"My heartbeat." She said taking off her jacket. "It hurts again and I cant sleep. Right here." she said, motioning to her chest.

"Miss Akizuki, you came last week and the week before that. I've told you already, your heartbeat is fine. It's your heart muscle." Syaoran stated the facts calmly and clearly to Nakuru once again. "Just take the pills I prescribed and get some rest. That will help a great deal." Nakuru smiled and walked over to the examining table on the other side of the office. "What are doing?"

"I want you to examine me. It makes me feel better." she said matter of factly as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Miss Akizuki, please don't undress-" but she had already taken off her shirt and lay on the table ready to be examined. Syaoran gulped and whispered to himself. "Too late..." as he got up and walked over to the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat smiling at the nursery that was all ready for the new life she would be bringing into the world. She sat in the rocker next to the crib rubbing her already very pregnant belly. Syaoran smiled in on her as he came home from work.

"Hey there." he said and she looked up with a bright smile. They met each other in the center of the room with a light kiss before Sakura took the rose from Syaoran's hand.

"How sweet of you. Thank you." she said admiring the lavender rose. Her emerald eyes glistened with happiness as she gave him a quick kiss before fluttering off. "I'll go put this in a vase." Sakura missed Syaoran's clearly confused look as he gazed after her. His hand went to his pocket where he pulled out the note that read _My heart is yours forever..._ Looking up from the note his eyes seemed to glaze over in confusion. Quickly he followed in his wife's footsteps and found her in the kitchen cutting of the end of the rose's stem and filling a vase with water.

Syaoran hugged her from behind when her work was done and she gave a sweet smile. He softly kissed her neck and placed his hands on her belly.

"Your big ol' party is tonight." She said putting her hands over his and turning her head to see him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Syaoran asked her sweetly. Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed with a mug of honey milk like a grandma." she laughed. Syaoran chuckled at her words and ran his fingers through her auburn hair.

"Well I love grandmas." he joked planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Didn't you know?" He kissed her again, placing his left hand on Sakura's stomach while his right hand still encircled her. "I'll miss you both." She leaned up to give him another kiss before he left for his party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It got to be pretty frightening. After the operation she sent him her appendix in a jar, as a memento." Eriol stated, talking about a friend's bad experience with a patient. The four men laughed at the woman's insane attempts at a courtship.

"Something like that happened to a friend of mine a year or two ago." said one of the other men but Syaoran excused himself from the conversation to use the restroom before he went home for the evening. He walked in and there was a younger girl with piercing red eyes and long black hair standing at the mirror. She gave him a smile as he entered the bathroom stall.

Meiling quickly rooted through her purse and took out her blush for a quick touch up. She put it back and adjusted her hair just as Syaoran walked up to the sink beside her to wash his hands. He went to dry them with a paper towel but they seemed to be stuck in their dispenser. Another hand came to help him pull it out.

"Thanks." he said to the smiling girl next to him. She had given the towel a hard yank. He dried his hands but every time he looked up he saw Meiling just standing there smiling at him.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm living at the Terada's place. I'm watching over everything until they get back from their trip." Meiling said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yea. I heard they were going on a trip..." he said nodding his head. Meiling continued to stare as he dried his hands so he decided to make conversation.

"Aren't you lonely in that big house all alone?" he asked politely as he balled up the towel and threw it in the garbage. She just smiled and looked down a bit. "Well, feel free to come over for a drink sometime. Not just yet because my wife is pregnant but you're welcome as soon as it's convenient." Meiling gave him a bright smile and nodded as they walked out of the bathroom together.

Syaoran went back to his colleagues to let them know he had decided it was time to go home.

"I think I'll get going. Sakura's home alone." he said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure she's asleep by now." Eriol laughed, but Syaoran just shook their hands and took his leave. Syaoran wrapped a long green scarf around his neck as he walked out to his car in the nippy night air. He started it up and adjusted his rear view mirror. In the mirror he saw the girl he had just met in the bathroom standing on the corner waiting for the public bus to come. Syaoran Li was raised to be polite and help out when he could so he put the car in reverse and backed up next to her.

"I could drive you home." he offered kindly. Meiling gave him a big smile and got in passenger seat of the car while he turned on the radio. The ride home was silent except for the radio that continuously played love songs. Occasionally one would glance at the other and smile. Finally the car pulled into the driveway of Syaoran's house where both got out. They said their goodbyes and Syaoran walked up the front path to his home. Meiling waited a moment, watching him go inside, before walking up to the Terada's home where she was staying. Right next door.

Syaoran climbed into bed after changing into a pair of sweat pants. There he found Sakura looking very peaceful. He kissed her shoulder lightly and put his arm over her, oblivious to the purple rose that stood in a vase next to the empty mug on her nightstand.

The next morning Sakura ran about the house in a sun dress packing last minute things for their Sunday in the park.

"Are we forgetting anything?" she asked Syaoran, looking around the room.

"I think we've got it all." he said picking up the cooler after he gave her a quick kiss of assurance. She was always worrying about forgetting something. They walked out the door into the beautiful sunny day outside. Every Sunday, if the weather permitted, they would have a picnic in the park with their dog Kero. Their yard wasn't very large and they wanted to give him a chance to really run around and play.

"So did you ask Eriol?" she chirped.

"About what?" Syaoran was attaching Kero's leash to his collar even though the dog would never run away. Sometimes he just got a little too excited.

"About being the baby's godfather when he's born." Sakura gave one of her sweet smiles. She truly didn't seem like the lawyer type but on a case she was a totally different person.

"No, not yet. I'll do it right away though." Syaoran replied not noticing the green scarf that fell out of his wife's large bag. She had brought it, despite the Summer sun, just incase the weather got chilly or rainy. It was the first gift she had ever given Syaoran so she always remembered it.

"That's good. I thought maybe Touya if Eriol doesn't want to, but he'll already be an uncle. He'll have a new little 'monster' to tease either way." she laughed as she opened the back door for Kero to jump in. Shutting it behind him, he barked happily as she got in the passenger side and Syaoran in the driver side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay happily on a picnic blanket, propped up on her elbows. She watched as Syaoran ran about with Kero. She used to play with them but now she was getting to big to be doing such things. Syaoran had the energy to play with Kero for hours but even he needed a break sometime. He left the dog who was happily chasing birds about the park, knowing he wouldn't go to far. Plopping down on the nearest bench for a few moments rest he heard the soft rustling of papers. At his side was a stack of papers, weighted down by a rock.

Syaoran lifted the rock and picked up the artwork, examining it closely. His eyebrows knit together as sketch after sketch depicted… him. He got up an looked around wondering who had been watching him but he saw nobody that looked like they could have been. Everyone was engaged in some other activity. Syaoran looked over to where Kero had been a dropped the papers. The dog was gone.

"Kero!" he called running down to where the dog had been playing, towards Sakura. "Kero!" he sighed in relief when he saw the dog laying with to Sakura on the blanket. She had her head resting on his furry side, as if her were a pillow. Running to them he began to gather their things together. "We're going home."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked in confusion as Syaoran helped her up and picked up the blanket and their things.

"We've been here long enough." he said rushing to get everything together. His tone sounded urgent. Sakura just took Kero's leash and led him away from the park to the car as Syaoran shoved everything into the trunk and got in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any messages, Chiharu.?" he asked his secretary, still feeling a bit stressed from the day before. Her pigtails bounced as she looked up and smiled.

"Well, Dr. Li- You're book pretty solid for the day. Mr. Yokasha called and filled in the last opening. Oh, and you have to call the hospital about one of your patients postponing his operation..."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and Chiharu's words didn't reach his ears. There on his wall above the exam table was a giant paining. Of him. A very god-like looking him wearing a suit and his green scarf...

"What is that?" Once again he was feeling confused. Chiharu smiled.

"Oh, that's a birthday gift from your friend. I hung it up right away. Isn't it nice? She called to see if you got it but you were with a patient in the other examining room." Chiharu chattered on but Syaoran was lost.

"A friend...? I don't get it." he said looking at her.

"Your friend. That's all she said." Chiharu shrugged and walked back out to her desk, running her fingers through her pigtails. "Oh and she said she'd see you tonight." she called back into the office before returning to the paperwork she needed to get organized. Syaoran walked out and stood in front of her desk feeling quite frustrated.

"Did she leave a number? Anything? I don't understand."

"No, but she seemed as if she knew you well." she shrugged again not knowing what else to say.

"Chiharu, I told you to always get people's numbers!" Syaoran broke from his normally calm character.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that-" she was cut off quickly.

"Well stop thinking and do your job the way you were trained." he growled before walking back into his main office and slamming the door behind him. He walked up to the painting and examined it as closely as he could. There was no signature. no sign of who could have done it. He lifted it off the wall to see if there was anything there and it was then that he saw a familiar looking pastel envelope taped to the back of the canvas.

Syaoran hastily opened up the envelope and read the note within.

Thanks for the gift you gave me.  
I breathe you, I feel you, I hold you tight...  
I wear it as a memento of the day you declared your love.

_____________________**

* * *

**_

Thanks to JovianShe-Wolf, Kenny's grounded all the time, and platinumwish for reviewing _He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not_! I really appreciate it :) I have responses for each of you!

Check out my new C2 Community, **_Sakura and Syaoran: Uncensored_**, for completed S&S fan fiction rated T and M.


	6. More Pastel Papers

**Authors Note: Hey readers. Honestly, I can't say I wasn't dissapointed with the response for the last chapter. I guess I scared you guys away. Check my journal for my reviewer responses. Not much to say here this time. This will be my last authors note for the story since I'm posting all the rest of the chapters together today in an attempt to make up for not posting in months. Thanks so much to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Enjoy.**

**Special Dedication: **asn water

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

10, November 2005 : **Chapter 06, More Pastel Papers**

* * *

Syaoran sat at his desk reading over the note again and again. Office hours were over so he finally had time to think. He ended up giving his last few appointments to Eriol since he simply couldn't concentrate. He couldn't tell Sakura. Not while she was pregnant. But this were very strange... It would break Sakura's heart to know. He had almost lost her right before the wedding. Too much drinking at his bachelor party led to quite a slip-up. A one-night stand, to be exact. He just couldn't tell her about this… Not yet. Syaoran was shaken out of his thoughts when a small knock sounded on the door. 

"Come in." he called putting the note away.

"Happy birthday, love." Sakura cooed as she walked through the door. He gave her a surprised smile as she walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "I made us dinner reservations," she said with a dazzling smile reserved only for him.

"Oh, good." he said as he went out to the coat rack in the waiting room to retrieve his jacket. It was then that Sakura noticed the painting of her husband propped up against the wall.

"Wow. Who is this from?" she asked walking closer to it. Syaoran told her the first excuse that came to his mind.

"A patient sent it... to, uh, thank me." He called to her as he slipped his jacket on and walking back in to see his wife picking it up with a bright smile on her face. "Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I want it at home. We can hang it in our living room. Isn't it lovely?" Sakura stated as she walked over to him with the painting. "I want to enjoy it too." She gave him a little kiss over the painting and pulled away leaving it in his hands so she didn't have to carry it down the stairs to the car. "Let's get going" she smiled as she shooed him out the office door and closed it behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat in his office looking over the files as his patients described why they were there.

"Dr. Li, I've been having chest pains almost as if someone is sticking a needle in my heart. It hurts all the way up into my jaw and my head." she said placing her hands on the top of her head. Another woman later that day had problems with her heart racing.

"It's like a runaway train!" she exclaimed not knowing what to do. "I start to choke and I can't breathe, Doctor." Syaoran just nodded his head and jotted down notes on what they were saying. "I really need medicine to help me out so it won't be like this anymore."

"I can't hear my heart in my sleep," said another woman, clutching her purse to her chest. "and then I wake up in a panic..."

Syaoran had been simply going through the motions of his job. The strange note was still on his mind. His next patient was the shy young man sitting in front of him. Months earlier his stress level has escalated to the point of giving him quite high blood pressure.

"I was around so I figured I would stop by to thank you for what you did. My blood pressure is all better now." Patients of his often stopped by to thank him. Once the young man was gone he looked at the list of patients for the day to see who was next, only to let out a groan when he saw Nakuru Akizuki's name. She walked into his office and made herself comfortable as she began to tell him the same problems as always.

"I'm at my wits end, Dr. Li. My heartbeat is still racing. I can't even sleep at night. I really think you should examine me. Don't you?" Nakuru wasted no time in putting her bag on the ground as she began to shed her shirt… as always. Syaoran was getting very tired of her antics. He put his head in his hand, holding the bridge of his nose as she settled herself on the exam table.

Hours later all of the patients were finally gone and he had time to his thoughts. He took the note from his desk drawer looking it over again. He was brought out of his revere when Chiharu poked her head in the door.

"Well, I'm done for the evening." she said quietly. Syaoran looked over to her and sat up straight when he realized she looked very dressed up. "Are you ok, doctor?" she asked.

"Yea. Good night Chiharu." he said as he waved her off. She nodded and shut the door behind her. Syaoran waited a few moments before venturing out to her desk. He opened the appointment book and held the note up to her writing. He sat back in the chair, frustrated, when he realized they weren't alike. Syaoran thought for a moment before opening her desk draw and taking out the checks that were hidden within. Laying them out across the desk around the note, he studied them. To his dismay, not one matched up with the note he had received with the painting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran quietly walked into the dark house so as not to wake up Sakura. Suddenly the light turned on and he saw her sitting on the couch in their living room.

"Where were you?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry, I had a file to finish off." he said as he walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Syaoran… listen to your messages." she said quietly, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Okay..." he said, feeling a tad confused, walking over to the phone where their answering machine was.

"There are 23..." she said looking up at him with sadness in her eyes. She hugged herself as he pressed the button on the machine.

"You have 23 messages. Message one." came the computerized voice. Suddenly the song "Love" began to play. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and pressed to hear the next message. "Love is all that I can give to you..." Syaoran pressed again only to hear the song once again.

"Is this a joke?" he said looking to Sakura.

"I don't know... Maybe it's your patient." Sakura said as a tear fell from her eye.

"What patient?" Syaoran had no idea how she knew.

"The grateful one." she said as she looked over to the painting that was waiting to be hung. "She must love you a lot." Sakura nodded at her own words. Syaoran felt a waved of nausea come over him like a tidal wave.

"What do you mean?" he asked walking to Sakura who got up quickly and walked over to the paining, flipping it around. On the back of the painting there was now, scrawled across it in marker, a note that read _Happy Birthday, my love._ Sakura looked at Syaoran expectantly.

"Wh- what's that?" he stuttered.

"That's what I'd like to know." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sakura... this painting came without a word, nothing." he said trying to remain calm but his heart sank when she handed him a note in that familiar pastel envelope.

"This is nothing?" she said holding the envelope up to his face. She took his hand and shoved it there before walking away but Syaoran caught her sleeve.

"Sakura, please wait." He had to tell her what had been happening so he sat her down across from him and looked her directly in the eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as she sat there waiting to hear what he would tell her. "Listen. Recently, I've been getting gifts. Messages. All kinds of things. They could be from a patient but I honestly don't know." Sakura took his hands looking worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm sure the baby has you worrying quite enough already." his thumbs stoked the back of her hands.

"Syaoran, if there is another woman-" Syaoran wouldn't let her finish. He didn't want to hear what she would undoubtedly say.

"There isn't another woman." Sakura got up and began to walk away from him. "You have to trust me." She turned around to face him before leaving the room.

"I'll try… but it's hard." And with those words she was gone. Syaoran slumped over on the couch looking at the envelope in his hands. With a heavy sigh he opened it up and took out the note that was inside.

I waited until morning. I wish you'd been there.

I feel so close, yet so far. I have no one, only you.

I know she's coming between us, she clings to you.

Be strong, my love. Don't let her keep us apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" he shouted as he ran up to a woman who was dressed in a black dress suit. She was ascending the stairs of the court house when he called her. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran standing before her with a small box.

"You forgot this." he said, giving her a small kiss.

"Oh... thank you." She replied taking the box of her morning sickness medication from him and putting it in her pocket.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Syaoran asked her quietly. When she nodded he led her to a bench across the street where they sat down. Syaoran brushed a stray strand of hair from Sakura's face.

"You okay?" he asked using a gentle tone as he continued to stroke her hair. She looked down briefly, not making eye contact with him.

"I've got a client to see..." she said and Syaoran took his hand away from her head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper.

"I've made a list of everyone. Patients, docters, nurses... It could be anyone." he said skimming over the list.

"Syaoran, I really have to go..." Sakura said hastily getting up. She didn't want to discuss what had crushed her the night before.

"How can I convince you?" Syaoran called out following her. She stopped on the sidewalk, at his pained words, and turned around.

"Do you really want it?" Sakura said looking him in the eyes.

"Want what?" he tilted his head slightly not knowing what she was saying.

"The baby, Syaoran." she said, her voice breaking slightly. Syaoran had no chance to reply when Sakura's client walked up.

"We'd better get in there. It's starting soon." he said, unaware of what he had just interrupted. Syaoran was left standing alone. He didn't know what to do. Slowly he walked back to his car and unlocked it. then he noticed the writing on his windshield.

Don't let her keep us apart.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. He stood there gaping at the message for a few moments before looking around him for anyone he recognized. But there was no one. He threw his brief case in the car and grabbed a rag from his glove compartment. Syaoran scrubbed at the message as hard as he could but it would not come off.

"Shit!" he shouted as he threw the rag on the ground and pounded his fists onto the hood of his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran walked up the stairway to his office. Before he even reached his floor, he heard shouting.

"I've been waiting here since 9 am!"

"Ma'am, please."

"No! I want to see the doctor! You can't treat us this way!"

"What is this?" Syaoran asked as he came upon the mostly one sided argument between Chiharu and a patient. The large woman turned to him looking very angered.

"I had an early appointment and look at your clock! It's noon!" she shouted pointing to the clock that hung on the wall.

"Ma'am we don't see patients on Wednesdays." he replied whipping the appointment book of Chiharu's desk and opening it up to show the woman.

"Chiharu, you know I'm supposed to be over at the hospital on Wednesdays." he threw the book back down on Chiharu's desk and it slid knocking over a cup of pencils. She had, indeed, written the appointment for Wednesday.

"Dr. Li, isn't it Thursday?" the realization hit her when she finished. She had made another mistake.

"I- I'm sorry Miss Yuzuha." he was about to apologize further when he heard a song playing somewhere. _That_ song that had been left on his answering machine. Syaoran slammed his briefcase down and ran to his examining rooms, opening up all the doors looking for where the music was coming from. Finally he came to one of Eriol's examining rooms. Opening up the door, Eriol looked up in plain shock from the patient he was examining.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran wasn't listening though. His eyes were to the radio that sat on the counter next to him.

"I- I'm sorry... I thought… Sorry." he said closing the door and stepping away from it. He rubbed his eyes and forehead in frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It can't go on like this." Syaoran shouted. "You mix up everything." Chiharu looked down. "Files, dates, patients. People waiting and complaining does _not_ make me look very professional. I'm sorry but it can't go on like this."

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this... I promise I'll-"

"You always promise Chiharu! It's been six months and still you haven't gotten any better." he reprimanded

"Please doctor, give me another chance. I promise I'll do better." Chiharu pleaded. Syaoran shook his head.

"If you goof one more time you're fired." their conversation was halted when Syaoran's partner and friend, Eriol, opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting-"

"No. Please come in." Syaoran said rubbing his eyes and walking around his desk He looked at Chiharu. "We're through here." Chiharu nodded and gave him a grateful smile as she left the room.

"Did you fire her?"

"She promised..." Syaoran said as he sat on his desk racking his hand through his hair.

"As always." Eriol said pushing his glasses up on his nose. Syaoran put his head in his hands. "You okay?"

"Fine..." came Syaoran's muffled reply. "Tired, but fine..."

"You've seemed pretty stressed and distant all the time lately. What was that about this morning?" Eriol said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking closer. Syaoran got up suddenly before Eriol reached him.

"I have to go. Sakura will worry about me." he hurried out without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran lay still as Sakura tossed and turned in bed. He looked to her wondering what was going through her mind.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine..." she lay on her side not facing Syaoran. He leaned over and turned the lamp on, grabbing her medication off the nightstand.

"Did you take any of these?" he asked holding them up to her.

"I just need a mug of honey milk." she replied rolling onto her back, clearly frustrated. Syaoran got up to get her some milk but when he went to pour the contents of the carton into a mug, he found that there was only a gulp left. Throwing the carton in the garbage he searched through the fridge to see if there was any more. His search was to no avail so Syaoran got dressed and walked to his neighbor's house to if they had any milk.

He knocked on the door of the house and waited for a moment before peaking in the window to see if he could spot anyone inside. He knocked again but when nobody answered he hopped of the stoop and went to his car so he could pick up milk at the store._____________________**

* * *

**_

Read and review, please!

Thanks to asn water and Kenny's grounded all the time for reviewing _He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not_.

Check out my new C2 Community, **_Sakura and Syaoran: Uncensored_**, for completed S&S fan fiction rated T and M.


	7. I Don't Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

10, November 2005 : **Chapter 07, I Don't Know...**

* * *

Syaoran walked through the park with Eriol, finally discussing the events that had occurred over the past few days. Syaoran was holding out another pastel note that he had gotten.

"It says _Thank you for the brochures in my mailbox_. But I haven't put anything in any mailboxes. _It's been my dream to visit Hong Kong. I'll leave with you anytime. This girl is yours!_" Syaoran sighed pointing to the neatly written note. Eriol recited the last line of the letter to himself.

"That's pretty bizarre..." Eriol continued, leaning against a tree.

"It's like this person thought I'd send messages-" but Syaoran was unable to finish his sentence. His cell phone began to ring.

"Yea?" he answered in no mood to talk to whomever was calling him. Suddenly his face faltered. "What?" Syaoran hung up the phone after a moment and looked back to Eriol. "Sakura's hurt. I have to go to the hospital." His words were urgent and hurried. Before Eriol could reply Syaoran was off and running as fast as he possibly could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran burst through the hospital doors looking for anyone who could point him the right direction.

"Dr. Li?" Syaoran whirled around to see a doctor standing behind him holding a chart.

"My wife?" He said, his eyes were pleading.

"I took care of her. She's fine. The doctor replied. "She was knocked over by a moped. The driver fell off and ran, leaving her there." Syaoran got up the courage to ask the question on the tip of his tongue- which now felt to big for his mouth. With a gulp, it came out.

"And the baby?" the doctor looked down when Syaoran asked him the question. He shook his head before giving him the answer that no doctor wanted to give.

"The shock was very bad." Syaoran could already feel tears spring to his eyes he took a deep breath, bracing himself. "I'm sorry, but she miscarried..." Syaoran had to lean against the wall for support, racking his fingers through his hair as the tears started to fall.

"God, no..." He choked out in a whisper. Eriol walked through the door to see Syaoran crying and stood still for a moment unsure of what to do. Syaoran saw him and went to him.

"Eriol... the baby..." his voice broke and Syaoran gave him a tight embrace. There was nothing else he could do. Syaoran cried on his shoulder for what seemed like ages. It was truly a tragedy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bruised Sakura sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring blankly out the window.

"I've gotta get to work but we could go out first. Getting out of the house will do you good." Syaoran told her quietly. He knelt down in front of her and caressed her cheek softly. It had been four days and she had essentially been an empty shell. "Eriol told me about a little café downtown. Twin Bells. Would you like to go have coffee there?" Sakura looked down shaking her head.

"I don't feel like it." she whispered. Syaoran sighed and stood up.

"Eriol might come over to visit you this afternoon. He's worried about you." Syaoran said. Sakura didn't move. He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later..."

After a while Sakura finally got up off the couch to get herself a mug of honey milk. However, on her way to the kitchen a curious object caught her eye. A pastel envelope had been slipped under the door. She went over to it and picked it up, noticing it felt a bit heavy. Syaoran's name was written in beautiful cursive on the front. Sakura opened the door to look out, but nobody was there. Wanting to see what was inside, Sakura opened up the envelope carefully. Within was a key attached to a tag with her husbands name written on it.

Her hands were shaking and tears threatened to spill as she pulled out the letter that accompanied the key.

My Love,

I dream of this trip you suggested.

Come join me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop lying to me! Syaoran, your name is on this key!" A bruised and teary eyed Sakura cried as she held a key up to Syaoran's face.

"Sakura, I can't explain it, please listen to me." Syaoran tried to calm her down. Who had left that damned key there? She threw the key to his feet and stormed off. Syaoran followed still pleading with her. "I have no idea where the key came from! I don't know about any damned trip!" Sakura began to throw her clothing into a bag. "The girl is crazy! She wants to destroy us! Please, Sakura! Don't let her destroy us!" he cried but she wouldn't hear it. Sakura heaved her bag up off the bed and turned to face him.

"I need peace and quiet. I just don't know anymore." she whispered and pushed past him out of the room.

"Sakura, I do know. We have to stick together. We love each other." Sakura had reached the front door and she turned to face him one last time.

"I don't know..." she opened the door and walked out. She was going to stay with her father, Fujitaka where she could be at peace.

Syaoran walked into their bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed. He sat there through the night, trying to figure out what to do.

The next day at work he was completely out of it. Eriol entered his office to find him looking off into space.

"Is the doctor in?" he joked. Syaoran snapped out of it.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm pretty drained..." he groaned. "I should take Sakura on a trip."

"Not a good idea." Eriol replied, playing with the pewter heart model that sat on Syaoran's desk. "Just let her breathe. I'm sure her father is taking good care of her." Syaoran sighed at Eriol's words. He felt helpless. Both their heads snapped up when Chiharu walked in holding a bouquet of purple roses.

"Dr. Li, these came for you." she said biting her lip.

"Get rid of them." he said in a voice devoid of any emotion. "Get rid of them all. I don't want any more gifts." Chiharu shrugged and walked out the door.

"Have you spoken to her at all? Is she eating?" Syaoran said looking to Eriol. He wanted to know how his Sakura was.

"Syaoran, relax. I'm sure she's fine. Just give her time." A knock sounded on the door.

"What now!" Syaoran shouted. Chiharu's voice came from the other side.

"Urgent call from the hospital!" Syaoran sighed and picked up the phone from his desk.

"Yes?" he paused for a moment listening to the words on the other end. "Wait a minute, I'll check." he said getting up quickly and walking out to Chiharu's desk. "Chiharu, did you send them Mayuka Yosho's files!" he shouted giving her an angry look. She was putting the bouquet of roses in her bag to take home.

"Of course I did." she replied simply.

"They had to postpone the operation today." he said, looking through the filing cabinets.

"Dr. Li I'm sure I sent it." she said as she began to go through the papers on her desk, only to have Syaoran slam a file down on top of her hands.

"Then why is his file right here!" He shouted. Chiharu gave him a dumfounded look as he stormed into his office to grab his coat and head to the hospital.

"Dr. Li I was sure I sent the file over! I swear it. I sent all the other hospital files over." she chased after him but he would hear none of it. Syaoran whirled around and snatched the filed from her hands.

"You're fired Chiharu. Fired!" Syaoran stormed down the stairs leaving Eriol bewildered as to what had just occurred and Chiharu in tears. She left the office after collecting her things and got on the bus, leaning her head against the cool glass. Her tears were still streaming and her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffed the flowers to try and make herself feel better. There, her nose touched something that definitely did not feel like a rose petal.

Chiharu pulled away and there, nestled between two roses in the center, was a pastel colored envelope. She took it out and examined it. Syaoran's name was written on the front but she was so angry with him that she didn't care. She opened up the letter and inside she found two plane tickets. She looked closer to see what they were for.

"Tomoeda to Hong Kong..." she said to nobody in particular. She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Looks like I'm going on a trip."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat explaining the way thing worked to his new secretary, Haruna Orikasa, who was taking notes.

"...We're closed on Wednesdays because I'm at the hospital then. If you have any other questions please ask me."

"Thank you doctor." came her stiff reply. She was much older than Chiharu and hopefully much more responsible. Syaoran nodded.

"You can send the next patient in." he said as he entered his office. Moments later he was joined by a young man with longish white hair and silver eyes.

"You can have a seat right there." he said kindly. Yue sat and Syaoran picked up a piece of paper that he looked over. "I haven't seen you here before. What's the problem?" he asked.

Nothing with me, sir," came Yue's ever so serious reply.

"Oh? Than who?" Syaoran was slightly confused as to why the younger boy was there.

"A girl... A girl that you used and dumped. Does that ring any bells, Doctor?" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed together as Yue continued to speak, leaning towards him. "I love her and I will _not_ sit around a let you treat her like that!"

Outside the office the Haruna was piling some papers up when she dropped them at the sound of shouting back inside.

"Well she didn't understand and it's driving her crazy! You're destroying her career! Why don't you get some balls and tell her face to face!"

"I'm sorry she didn't understand, but I have nothing to say to her. Now you need to leave. I have patients waiting for me." came Syaoran's voice. She tried to restack the papers but the door to his office flew open and she couldn't help but watch.

"You're a real creep." the younger patient hissed.

"Sure." Syaoran bit back. As Yue walked out of the office he shoved another stack of papers off Haruna's desk before looking back.

"You coward." Eriol walked in to see Yue knock the papers around. He had heard the shouting in his office, through the wall.

"Whats going on out here?" he asked eyeing Syaoran as the boy pushed past him and down the stairs.

"Nothing. That was just Chiharu's boyfriend." he sighed in response before retreating back into his office and shutting the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat staring at the red wrapped package that Haruna had just had placed in front of him.

"This just arrived for you doctor. Don't forget you have to be at the hospital by noon today." Syaoran nodded, dismissing her and she went back out to her desk, shutting his office door. Syaoran began to peel away the red paper revealing a large white box. Lifting off the lid he saw pink tissue paper wrapping whatever was within. Syaoran's face contorted into a horrified expression and he yelped as he got up from his desk, backing away from the package.

Inside he saw a human heart that had been pierced by an arrow. 'What the hell is this!' he cried in his head as he tossed the lid back on the box and ran it out to his secretary. "Get rid of this! Immediately!" she nodded and ran off with the box feeling very woozy when she caught a glimpse of what was within. Syaoran sat back in his chair pulling at his hair in frustration.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright doctor?" asked Nakuru Akizuki. His eyes narrowed as he got up and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"What the hell do you want you nut case?" he growled. "What the fuck are these gifts? Are you trying to destroy me?" he shouted. Nakuru shook her head and cried out trying to get away from him. "Do you want to drive me crazy with your notes and gifts!" at that moment something in Syaoran snapped and he slapped Nakuru hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Eriol ran in and grabbed Syaoran as he tried to grab her once again.

"Let go of me!" he yelled trying to escape Eriol's firm grasp. Haruna ran in and helped Nakuru up off the ground.

"You sick bastard!" she shouted, her voice dripping with malice towards Dr. Syaoran Li. The secretary tried to calm her but it wasn't working. "You'll hear from my lawyer!" she shouted running from the office followed by a panicked Haruna._____________________**

* * *

**_

Read and review, please!


	8. I Have No One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

10, November 2005 : **Chapter 08, I Have No One**

* * *

"Today a cardiologist was accused of assault and battery in his office. Dr. Syaoran Li's patient," said the news anchor, "A Miss Nakuru Akizuki, filed a complaint against Li for an alleged assault. Today Li will be questioned by the police and our reporter is on the spot." Syaoran lay on his couch with a large bottle of wine that he had been drinking to calm his nerves. He watched as the images flashed across the screen of him trying to make his way home. "Dr. Li, how do answer these accusations?" 

On the screen Syaoran looked terribly worried and upset as he tried to walk away from the reporter that kept pressing him for answers. "Dr Li, did you assault the patient? Is your career over, Dr. Li? Please, Doctor!" Syaoran would not answer any questions and looked almost like a lost little boy.

On the couch, Syaoran looked disgusted with himself as he continued to drink his wine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's secretary sat on the phone crossing out yet another patients name from the appointment book. There had been multiple cancellation calls. The phone had been ringing almost non-stop.

"Do you wish to make another appointment, sir?" she asked politely but the answer she received was not the one she had hoped for. "Alright sir. Thank you." she said, hanging up the phone and leaning back in her chair for just one moment before the phone was ringing once again. This time, however, she did not answer as Syaoran came up in front of her.

"Good morning." he said sounding as exhausted as he looked.

"Dr. Li, these gentlemen have been waiting her for you." Haruna replied as three police officers walked up to him.

"Dr. Syaoran Li, I am Lieutenant Wei Wang. You're Under arrest." Syaoran felt the other two officers grab him and hold his arms behind his back. Cameras and microphones were rampantly shoved in his face by the questioning reporters as he was pulled outside. Syaoran just went silently. He felt ashamed of his actions.

"Wait! Officer, I'm his lawyer!" Sakura shouted as she ran to her husband. "Let me speak with him."

"Make it quick." Wei replied as the officers let Syaoran go and the couple walked a few feet away from the crowd. All eyes were on them.

"Syaoran don't say anything until I get there." Sakura told him and he nodded assuring her that he wouldn't. Sakura held his hands in her own as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. The police sirens rang in their ears.

"Okay." Syaoran's small response finally came and Sakura placed her hands on his cheeks, tip toeing to kiss him. Suddenly Syaoran was pulled away by the officers and his words to Sakura were barely audible.

"I love you."

Syaoran was loaded into the police car and the door was shut behind him. He looked out the window longingly at his wife as the car pulled off onto the road ahead, revealing Meiling standing alone across the street watching the car disappear into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Li, you slapped Nakuru Akizuki in your office and she said she would take action." Lieutenant Wei Wang spoke to Syaoran and Sakura in a tidy office at the police station. "She filed a complaint against you and phoned the press immediately after the incident."

"Yes..." Syaoran replied looking down. Sakura took his hand in hers listening intently to what the officer was telling them.

"Then you went to see her where you fought, causing her to have a heart attack." Wei stated.

"Stop alleging. There is no proof that he did that." Sakura said, her voice was demanding and serious.

"Let's try this again... You went to your home at 8pm?" Wei asked

"I was at _my_ home at 8pm and I spent the night there." Syaoran nodded.

"Alone?" Wei cocked his head to the side.

"No." Syaoran looked over to Sakura who had suddenly spoken up. "I was with him, officer." she lied. She looked Syaoran in the eyes giving him reassurance. He was shocked by her words. She looked back to Lieutenant Wang and finished. "The whole night."

"Aren't you two separated?" Wei asked

"We're back together." Sakura said matter of factly.

"Dr. Li I hope you know that lying can get you in more trouble with the law-"

"I was in our home with my husband the whole night." Sakura cut Wei off. She held up his hand that she was holding to show that she cared for Syaoran. They're interrogation was interrupted when another officer entered the room.

"Lieutenant, may I speak with you?" Wei got up and followed the other officer from the room leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura gave her husband a small smile and he smiled back.

In the other room Wei filled officer Yukito Tsukishiro in on his experience with Syaoran's neighbor.

"We questioned her and she said she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't see or hear anyone go out. Their stories match up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay in bed on top of Syaoran drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Why did you do it?" Syaoran asked her quietly.

"You're a lot of things... but certainly not a murderer." she laughed kissing him. Syaoran caressed her cheek and looked into her emerald eyes.

"This whole thing is insane. Evidently Akizuki was robbed on top of everything else." Syaoran continued to caress Sakura's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry to say it but in a way I'm almost glad she's gone... The woman was insane." Sakura listened intently as he spoke quietly, lying almost perfectly still. "She almost drove us apart."

Sakura kissed Syaoran's chest before laying her head down on it. "No.." she whispered. Syaoran ran his fingers through her long hair until she fell asleep, holding onto him tightly. Soon after he too fell asleep...

Syaoran was rudely awakened by blue lights flashing through the window and the muffled sounds of an ambulance outside the house. Carefully, so as not to wake Sakura, he got out of bed and peeked out the window. There was an ambulance and fire truck as well as multiple police cars. Throwing on his clothes he ran outside to see a woman being carried out on a stretcher., wearing an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"I'm a doctor. What's going on?" He called to anyone who would listen. He squeezed in with the paramedics looking over the girl.

"Suicide attempt. She turned all the gas on in the kitchen." One of them replied. Syaoran put his ear to her mouth to listen for any signs of breathing. He heard none.

"Put her down, she isn't breathing." The paramedics followed his order and placed her down gently. Syaoran felt for a pulse but there was none, thus he began to perform CPR on the lifeless body of Meiling. "Bring the oxygen back!" Syaoran called out to the paramedics as he continued to press on her chest, trying to start her heart. "Put her on a drip!" he called out the nearest paramedic. Syaoran continued CPR and suddenly Meiling took a deep gasp for breath. "She's breathing. We can move her."

The paramedics hastily picked the stretcher back up and began to carry Meiling to the ambulance that was waiting for her. Syaoran decided to go in the ambulance with her to make sure she was ok. As she slowly came to more so than she was, her hand reached out and took Syaoran's. He nodded in reassurance to her as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. He stayed with her through the night.

"Do you know her well, doctor?" a nurse asked as she came in to check on all the machines Meiling was hooked up to.

"No, I just saw her around occasionally. I guess she was watching my neighbor's house." he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He saved me. He revived me. Syaoran put his arms around my body and put his mouth on mine, snatching me from death. He regrets everything that happened between us, all the misunderstandings. I know it's for good this time." Meiling smiled at Yue who sat on the side of her hospital bed.

"What can I say... Great..." He said quietly, nodding his head slightly. "Now you'll be happy and have lots of kids? Don't you see what he did to you?"

"He saved my life." Meiling's smile never faltered. Yue just shook his head, heading for the door.

"I'm getting something to eat..."

"Is Tomoyo coming?" Yue turned around and shook his head before opening the door to leave, when an idea struck him.

"Meiling let's go visit my family in Kyoto. Huh? You need some rest and relaxation. Some fresh air will do you good." His voice sounded very convincing. Meiling smiled at him and her answer was exactly what he's hoped to hear.

"Okay." If she had left it at that Yue would have been extremely happy but she kept going. "I'll get better for Syaoran." Yue shook his head and walked out the door closing it heavily behind him. His eyebrows knit together as he walked away from the room, just missing Syaoran who came around the corner from the other direction to check on Meiling.

"Hello." Syaoran said, sounding strictly professional, but that didn't keep a smile from spreading wider across Meiling's face. "You''ll be allowed to leave in two or three days from now." Meiling nodded and kept smiling. "Have your folks been told?"

"No." she shook her head. "I have no one." Syaoran smiled at her.

"I think we all have someone, hm?" a blush crept to Meiling's cheeks. "Well, you'll be taken off the drip today so that's one less thing to worry about." Syaoran said as he moved towards the door. "When you're out and feeling better, come visit me. See you." he said as he left the room.

"See you." Meiling whispered back. She heaved a happy sigh, clasping her hands over her heart as soon as the door was closed behind him.

Syaoran walked through the hospital hallways with another file. He had one of his own patients to check on. Yue saw him nearing and dropped the bag of pretzels he had gotten from a vending machine on the ground. His face contorted into a deep frown as he grabbed Syaoran by the collar.

"You asshole!" He punched Syaoran across the face twice knocking him to the ground but he was pulled off by multiple members of the hospital staff before inflicting much more damage. "Leave her alone!" he shouted as to other doctors pulled him away. A nurse ran over to Syaoran to see if he was badly hurt and help him up. "You're not allowed to see her! I won't let you! This is all your fault!" Yue continued to shout as he was pulled away. Syaoran wiped some blood off his lip.

"Are you alright doctor?" the nurse asked, concerned. Syaoran took a few deep breaths staring in the direction they had taken his attacker.

"I'm... fine." he said quietly as he rubbed his jaw. That was the boy who had come to his office, the boy he thought was Chiharu's boyfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran lay awake beside the dreaming Sakura. Many thoughts were passing through his head at an alarming rate_. "Well she didn't understand and it's driving her crazy!" "Well, you'll be taken off the drip today..." "I want you to examine me. It makes me feel better." "Have we met?" "Well, I'm done for the evening." "See you." "You sick bastard! You'll hear from my lawyer!""You asshole!" "I have no one." _Those last few words rang in Syaoran's head over and over. _"I have no one."_

_____________________**

* * *

**_

Read and review, please!


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. _À la folie... pas du tout_ was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.

10, November 2005 : **Chapter 09, Revelations**

* * *

Quickly he got out of bed and ran into the kitchen were he had been keeping all the notes he had received locked in a desk drawer. He scooped them out looking through, dropping the rest when he found the one he's been searching for.

I feel so close, yet so far. I have no one, only you.

Syaoran grabbed the key that had been made for him and walked to the house next door where that girl was house-sitting. Hesitating for a moment he slid the key into the lock... to find it was a perfect fit. Slowly he turned it, hearing the lock click from within. Syaoran turned the door knob slowly and gave a light push, letting the door swing the rest of the way open.

Blinking, he stepped inside to find the house looked like a tornado had gone through. Syaoran wandered about the dark house and eventually came to the master bedroom where he found Rika's wedding dress, in pieces, before moving on to another dark hallway. He could see a dim light on in what he assumed was the guest room and slowly pushing the door open, he stepped back gasping at what he saw. On the adjacent wall was a likeness of him made from pieces of food stuck to the wall. He stepped closer and saw that it wore one of Terada's dress suits and... Syaoran's own green scarf. He ran his fingers over the cut up fabric of what was once his scarf before looking at the creations right hand. It held a dried purple rose and a ripped piece of purple paper that contained writing.

His eyes widened as he touched the rose gently. It was unbelievable.

-----Flashback-----

Syaoran Li sat in his office consulting a patient when Chiharu peaked in.

"Dr Li, your wife is on the phone."

"Excuse me." he said smiling kindly to the woman in front of him as he picked up the phone. "Hello, love." he said gently to his wife on the other line.

"Syaoran the results are back!" Sakura's voice was filled with delight. Syaoran's eyes brightened up significantly when she shared the good news with him. "I'm pregnant!" Syaoran let out a happy laugh.

"That's wonderful, Sakura!" he laughed as a smile crossed his handsome features. "I'm with a patient now but I love you, darling. I'll call you back right away." His voice was filled with excitement. "I'll see you soon. I love you." he hung up and looked at his patient filled with glee.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

-----

Immediately after work Syaoran sped off to the flower shop to buy his wife a beautiful vibrant bouquet. As soon as he picked it up he sped off home where his beautiful Sakura was waiting. He got out of the car just as his next door neighbors were saying goodbye to their frequent guest.

"I'll see you Wednesday." Meiling said as she walked down the front path to the shared driveway where Syaoran had just parked his car. Her bike was leaned up against the wall and as she was about to get on Syaoran approached her carrying the bouquet of flowers for his wife.

"Hello!" he said. His happy voice was music to her ears. "This is for you." he said pulling a lavender rose out of the bouquet and handing it to her. He felt the need to spread his happiness to everyone he saw. Meiling stood there smiling with the flower for a long while after he had run inside to celebrate with his wife.

----- End Flashback -----

Syaoran let go of the rose and backed away from the creation, taking one last look before he closed the door behind him, not seeing the moped helmet that sat on a chair on the other side of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran down the hospital halls until he reached the room where that girl had been staying, A113. He threw the door open to find one of the maids cleaning up the room for it's next occupant. She was gone. Syaoran hurried from the room searching for a doctor to ask where she had gone. Finally he found one. Pulling the doctor aside his voice sounded frantic as he asked the question he needed the answer to.

"Where is the girl that was in room A113?"

"Why, she went home this morning." the doctor replied raising an eyebrow at Syaoran's peculiar behavior.

"But she wasn't due out!" Syaoran had no clue what was going on.

"A medical student signed her release, Dr. Li. He took her out to Kyoto." Syaoran took off down the hall leaving a quite confused doctor in the dust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue looked back at the girl sleeping in the backseat at his car. Meiling was safe with him, no matter what she did.

The police had called Yoshiyuki and Rika on their trip to inform them that they needed to come home immediately. Rika stepped back into her house and immediately turned around falling into Yoshiyuki's arms. Their beautiful home was in shambles. Police where everywhere taking photographs and other samples from around the house.

Wei picked up a small cardboard box that had some items inside it. He rooted through before coming across something that shocked him A golden pendant necklace with Nakuru written across it in lovely cursive. He nodded, dropping it back into the box. It contained all the stolen things from Nakuru Akizuki's home. The truth was at hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran pulled the last frame from his office wall and closed it within a box that held many of his other office supplies. He picked up one of the few boxes and walked out into the waiting room where a familiar girl came to the top of the stairs. Syaoran stood frozen in his spot as Meiling approached him.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm leaving." Syaoran said gruffly hoping she wouldn't come any closer.

"Where to?" she took another step.

"Far away from here." he walked past her but she followed.

"Will you take me with you?" she asked expectantly as Syaoran reached the first stair. He turned to her slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"No. I'm not taking you anywhere." was his matter of fact response. Meiling's eyes fell.

"I don't understand... What about our trip to Hong Kong? Our song? All the things we planned-"

"We never planned anything. We've never been together and we never will be." he was starting to become angry. What was she thinking? "You dreamt all of that up, Meiling. Now it's time to wake up." He turned around and started down the stairs.

Meiling's vision blurred. She didn't understand what was happening, only that the man she loved was leaving her. She looked over at one of his boxes and saw a pewter heart model. Taking it into her hands she raised her arm and brought it down hard, hitting Syaoran hard in the head with the model. His knees buckled below him and the box he was carrying fell from his arms. Meiling watched Syaoran plummet down the flight of stairs, landing hard at their base. Unconscious.

Two men ran to Syaoran's side feeling for a pulse.

"What happened!" Eriol cried looking at the contents of his box scattered across the stairs. They didn't see Meiling standing around the corner at the top. "Call an ambulance." he ordered and the second man took off running to the nearest phone. Meiling stood still watching the scene below. She stood there until the police arrived and found her… And arrested her.

By the time Yue reached the scene, after Meiling had run away from him, it was to late and she was already being loaded into the police car as Syaoran was loaded into the ambulance. He called after her but it was no use. He was too late. A crowd of onlookers that had formed watched as the ambulance and police car pulled off in different directions.

_____________________**

* * *

**_

Read and review, please!


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. I am simply using their characters for entertainment purposes only. À la folie... pas du tout was written by Laetitia Colombani and Caroline Thivel and directed by Laetitia Colombani. The plot belongs to them. Thank you.**

10, November 2005 : Epilogue

* * *

Sakura went immediately to the hospital when she was called and stayed at Syaoran's bedside day and night. When he finally awoke the first thing he saw was her smiling face, smiling because he was going to live.

"Doctor!" she called out into the hallway "Doctor come quick! He's coming out of it!" Two doctors where by her side in moments checking on Syaoran as she held onto his hand, the smile never leaving her face as joyful tears began to spill from her emerald eyes. Syaoran was in the hospital for a few more weeks before he was finally well enough to go home in a wheel chair. After some time he was able to walk on his own with the aid of a cane. Sakura stayed happily by his side through every single step of his recuperation.

"I feel like a grandpa, walking with this thing." he groaned one day as they walked in the park, trying to get his strength back.

"Well I love grandpas." she joked planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Didn't you know?"

Eventually Syaoran was blessed once again with the news that Sakura was pregnant with a baby girl. After a few years he would push her on the swings and drink "tea" with her among her other plushie guests. Doing these things with his daughter, Sakura always happily at his side, would make him happier than he ever dreamed possible.

After a psychiatric evaluation, Meiling was diagnosed as sick, unanswerable for her acts. The accused suffers from intense erotomania. It developed in a standard pattern after she met Dr. Syaoran Li, her friend's neighbor. In light of her condition, it was decided that Meiling be committed to a psychiatric home for an indeterminate period.

Meiling lived in a plain white hospital room with only a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. She was sedated for much of the time after she attempted to run away and find her "lover". She would sit by her window and look out longingly until the nurse came in and dropped her pills into the palm of her hand and watched her put them in her mouth and take a drink before leaving the room, to make sure she was getting her medication. Once a week she was put through evaluations to check on her mental status…

"There's a world in my head. An unreal world. In it, Syaoran loves me and protects me. In it, he's always at my side. Now I know it doesn't exist... That it was an illusion, the fruit of my imagination. We all dream of a great love affair. I just dreamt a bit harder." Meiling confided to her doctor. He leaned forward onto his desk and looked her over.

"I'm proud of you. You've worked hard all these years and we'll all miss you here." He said, signing a paper for her release. "But I'm glad you're finally being released." He smiled handing her the slip of paper. "Be sure to keep taking your medication and you'll be just fine. I wish you all the best."

After gathering her few things, Meiling walked with a small suitcase down the hallway, out the door, and into the sunlight. She was a free woman after so many years of waiting. Shortly after she left a janitor entered her room to prepare it for the next patient. He had to check in all the nooks and crannies of the room to make sure nothing was left by it's last occupant. He checked under the bed and nothing. Bracing himself for the weight, he grabbed onto the wardrobe and moved it away from the wall to make sure nothing had rolled behind it. His eyes widened at what he saw before him.

There on the wall was an image made entirely of pills that had become sticky after being in Meiling mouth when she did not swallow them like the nurse thought she did. They had been stuck on the wall in a careful design. It looked to be a person with shaggy brown hair and amber eyes. Sighing he grabbed a metal instrument and began to scrape the pills from the wall. Meiling was a free woman.

* * *

_**Though my love is insane,**_

_**my reason calms the pain in my heart.**_

_**It tells me to be patient and keep hoping...**_

_-An erotomaniac confined for over 50 years._

_

* * *

_

**Read and review, please!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not...**

**Please feel free to check out my other fics and don't forget to check my writer's journal, via the link in my user info, for news and updates on them! It's been a pleasure. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
